dbz_crossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Keira
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History keira txon was born on planet vegeta and raised there until she was 5, but luckily was able to escape along with her father and wounded mother. the ship was damaged by the debris and sent careening on an unwieldy path, keira's mother was not strong enough to survive the extensive wounds she suffered and the blood loss. she died leaving keira with her father who managed to steer them on a course towards a planet that was rumored to be peaceful and accepting. earth. there he raised his daughter, condemning her to the inevitable teasing she went through in school about her monkey tail. despite her young age she got into her fair share of fights and her father was constantly called into the office to pick up his daughter or have a meeting with the principle. when rumor of frieza reached earth however her father couldn't help but desire revenge. the changeling had caused the death of his race in his mind when he had not saved them from the meteor, and had a hand in his wife's death as well. when keira was 16 her father took her to their neighbors house and had a quick conversation with the pair of old ladies that lived there. they had been quite close as neighbors so his request to take care of his daughter was accepted immediately and without question by the ladies. it was not accepted by keira. her father only explained that he had something to do and he'd be back for her when it was done, that she was a saiyan so she had to be strong. the last thing she remembered that day was seeing a butterfly flutter across her vision and briefly land on her father. keira, angry that her father had left her, ran off the very first week she was left with the older women. she merely kept running until she couldn't run anymore and calves burning she came to a stop high up in the mountains near mount paozu, she dropped there exhausted and hungry. its likely she would have just laid in the dirt for a while had someone not found her, an older male someone, he discovered the young teen laid out in the dirt near his dojo and after much coaxing convinced her to come back to eat and rest for a while. she was convinced she could fight him and win if the need arose, the overconfidence of being an alien filled her at such a young age, so she followed him willingly back to his dojo. what she discovered there pleased her, people that were her age as well as younger and older milled about training or teaching. the man would tell her that his name was oran hoshi and he was a martial arts master, though not well known as he kept to himself up in the mountains. after she told her story over some lunch he gave her the best advice that he could, that she needed to harness that rage and fighting potential. she was convinced that he could help her do it, he agreed eager to have a pupil with such potential but he insisted she let the ladies her father had left with her know in case he returned. she was adamant that he would and so she set out to let them know that she would be joining oran's academy in the mountains, the ladies were concerned about her education of course but she assured them she would continue her schooling as well as her training. she returned to the dojo happily with her things and moved into one of the permanent rooms, she was determined to be a great and powerful fighter by the time her father returned to earth. years passed and the dojo students and oran accepted her as family, oran became a father figure for her and the other kids a family. still keira waited for her father to come back for her, he never did, in the end she assumed the worst and hoped for the best. somewhere among the stars he'd died, and she'd never see her father again but she was never told directly of his fate. once she'd accepted this fact she pushed along with her life quickly becoming a young woman that was nothing but chipper and full of life. keira never came to terms with her fathers disappearance but she's buried it deep in her soul, rarely speaking of it or bringing it up if she can avoid it. when she turned 20 oran made her an instructor at the dojo and she enjoyed it immensely, he was reaching his fifties by then and he appreciated the help around the place and she was delighted to do it. she bid the dojo and oran goodbye at the age of 27 and set out on her own promising to visit whenever she was near them, she moved to one of the larger cities, west city and began a normal life there. it was mostly unremarkable but she found herself adjusting well and liking the newness of being in a big city with people to interact with. when oran got back in contact with her he offered her the position of teacher at his dojo in west city, nagareboshi, and she couldn't help but accept the offer. she took her place at the school, staying true to its caring and giving nature, on the side she sometimes works at a nightclub. her ability to fight makes her perfect for the job, and she refuses to have anything to do with a real relationship, preferring to keep things light and casual and leaving the men in her dust without taking them home. Recently she was given a house, left to her by her now deceased guardians in their will. It's larger than what she needs but she felt it an insult not to accept and has moved to the house. Personality Write the second section of your page here. Abilities Write the third section of your page here. Weaknesses Write the fourth section of your page here. Alternate Versions Write the fifth section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:OCs Category:Good Characters Category:Lawful Good Characters Category:Aliens Category:Prime Universe Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Lawful Characters Category:Moxxi's Characters